koi shite iru
by MaryJu-chan
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia tienen una separación un tanto abrupta... pero ambos se extrañan... ¿podrán confesarse lo que sienten el uno por el otro?
1. Te extraño

**Esta historia es el primer fanfic de **_**Kaoru240**_**. Yo, habiendo pedido prestado su historia, sus derechos de autor y demases, me tomé el atrevimiento de reescribir esta tierna y sentimentalista historia IchiRuki para todos ustedes y "retocarla" al mejor estilo MaryJu-chan.**

**Espero que lo disfruten, tanto como yo… :D**

**Humildemente pido que dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusta la redacción (en mi caso) y la historia (en el caso de Kaoru). Yo le haré llegar cada uno de los revs a ella, para que les conteste y para que esté totalmente al tanto de lo que suceda de ahora en más con esta bonita historia de amor.**

**Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos, los dejo leyendo.**

**Nota de Kaoru: hola como dijo mary-chan ella reeditara mi fic, tiene completa autorización mía, así que ni traten en acusarla de copiona o algo ¬¬ o se las verán conmigo, para mí es un gran favor el que me hace ya que igual pensaba editarlo, reescribirlo, porque no me gusta como quedaba y mary-chan se ofreció tan amablemente en reescribirlo, y la verdad le quedo mucho mejor de lo que me hubiera quedado a mi xD así que espero que les guste **

_Te extraño_

Cada noche era igual allí. Todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio, y en esta noche en particular, ni los grillos cantaban a la Luna. Allí, en medio de la soledad de la noche, estaba ella sentada en el techo. Una enorme mansión alejada del tumulto de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros, se alzaba de todas las otras. Una casa grande, pero fría, y solitaria, como su corazón.

Su piel blanca como la nieve brillaba con la tenue luz de la Luna y su cabello negro se mecía graciosamente con la suave brisa llena de aromas sin significado… sus ojos delataban su tristeza mientras veía el cielo estrellado, que sólo la acercaba más a su recuerdo…

- Quisiera volver… pero… - suspiró - ¡No! ¡Tienes que ser fuerte y olvidarlo! – se decía a sí misma, queriendo autoconvencerse de que eso era lo mejor.

El cielo estrellado de esa noche como tantas otras, esta vez unía los pensamientos de dos personas. En otro lugar, muy lejos del que estaba aquella chica, un joven de cabello naranja, observaba detenidamente aquel enceguecedor titilar. Él estaba pensando en ella.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? – suspiró - ¡Tonto! ¡Deja ya eso! A ella no le importo… - dijo desganado y bajó la mirada – Por algo se fue – también hablaba consigo mismo – Además… ¿de qué me quejo? Si siempre fui un idiota… No supe expresar lo que sentía… si tan solo – volvió su vista al cielo – Si tan sólo hubiera aceptado que… - hizo una pausa – Si tan sólo… me hubiera dado cuenta antes… que en realidad… la amo… si le hubiera dicho… ¡Idiota! ¡Deja ya eso! – se pegaba en la frente con la palma de su mano – Ella no me hubiera correspondido… si ella me quisiera… no se hubiera ido sin despedirse… - bajó del techo, como lo hacía cada noche y volvió a la frialdad de su cuarto.

Ichigo la extrañaba, y mucho. Extrañaba todo, sus peleas sin sentido, sus quejas, sus regaños… realmente extrañaba a esa enana del demonio. Y todo le recordaba que ella ya no estaba allí… su cuarto, el armario, el maldito chappy de la vidriera del negocio de la esquina, la escuela, el banco vacío de su lado… todo… Pero en especial el armario. Lo miraba, casi contemplándolo, cada noche… recordando que ella había cambiado su mundo lluvioso, que cuando ella estaba con él, podía sentirse completo, era feliz… pero, desde que se fue, en su interior hasta ese día soleado por, llovía con una fuerza devastadora.

Asomó su cabeza por la ventana, quería tomar aire fresco nuevamente ya que su cabeza lo había vuelto a remontar a su interior. En ese instante, una gota cae del cielo sobre su cabeza. Lluvia. 

Cómo odiaba aquel acto de la naturaleza. Cada vez que llovía sus recuerdos lo atormentaban. Siguió mirando cómo el suelo comenzaba a mojarse y esta vez, un cálido recuerdo apareció en su cabeza.

_Ambos salieron de la escuela, como siempre, camino a casa. Pero, esta vez Rukia se veía rara._

_- Ichigo, ¿podemos conversar? Necesito decirte algo importante_

_Ambos se acercaron a una plaza que estaba cerca. Se sentaron en uno de los bancos._

_- Ya… ¿de qué quieres hablar? – le dijo serio. La cara de Rukia estaba un tanto preocupada y parecía que iba a decirle algo importante._

_- Ichigo… yo… ehm…_

_- ¡Vamos Rukia! ¿Qué quieres decirme? ¡No tengo todo el día! – la cara de Rukia se volvió a una de enojo total._

_- ¡Tonto! Yo quiero decirte algo y empiezas a molestarme_

_- Si. Porque te quedas callada y no me dices nada… sólo "ehm"_

_- ¡Bien! ¡Te lo diré! Lo que pasa… es… que… quería decirte que… yo…_

_En ese momento un torrencial comenzó a caer del cielo, interrumpiendo a Rukia. Los dos salieron corriendo del lugar. Corrieron hasta llegar a la casa de Ichigo. Rukia se veía triste. No había podido decirle lo que pretendía. Maldita lluvia._

_- Dime – le dijo con mala cara_

_- ¡Idiota! ¿No ves que estoy toda mojada? Me tengo que bañar… y tú también ¡Tonto! – salió corriendo al baño, dejando una estela de gotas tras de si._

_Los dos se cambiaron y estaban frente a frente, sentados en la cama de Ichigo. Él la miraba fijo, pero ella lo evadía._

_- ¿Ahora tienes alguna excusa para no decirme lo que me querías decir?_

_- Ya no importa… De todas maneras no era muy importante… _

_La voz de Yuzu llamándolos a comer interrumpió aquella conversación._

Entró otra vez a su habitación y cerró la ventana. Se tiró en la cama y casi en un suspiro soltó un "Rukia" nostálgico. Esa noche dormiría con su recuerdo, otra vez…

**Bien, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y que les guste las dos cosas, la redacción y la historia.**

**Esperaré a que ustedes me dejen revs para seguir "reescribiendo" el resto de los caps. Realmente tengo fe en que dejarán sus mensajes para las dos :D**

**Gracias por leer y saludos! Que estén bien! **

**Gracias Kaoru!**


	2. Querido diario

**Aquí el segundo capítulo de esta linda historia… Gracias por leer y esperamos que lo disfruten :D**

**Aclaraciones: los flash back están en letra **_cursiva_

"_Querido diario…"_

"Ese día estaba decidida a decirle que lo quería… Me había armado de valor para confesárselo, pero como siempre, me interrumpía a cada rato con sus tontos comentarios… y luego… la maldita lluvia comenzó a caer… No me atreví a decírselo cuando llegamos a casa…"

"Al día siguiente, estaba decidida a contarle todo lo que estaba sintiendo… ya no aguantaba más esa presión en el pecho… ya quería que él supiera lo que me estaba pasando… Además, sabía que era mi última oportunidad para hablar… porque tenía que volver a la Sociedad de Almas…"

"En el momento que me avisaron que debía volver, entré en pánico… no quería hacerlo, no quería alejarme de Ichigo… tenía que permanecer a su lado… Por eso, tal vez como una simple excusa para volver después, quise confesarle lo que sentía por él… Si sabía que me correspondía, cosa que estaba casi segura, le pediría a mi hermano que me dejara volver al mundo humano a quedarme con él… a vivir… a vivir una vida que nunca tuve… pero… ese tonto tenía que arruinarlo todo…"

"De verdad que siempre creí que sentía algo especial por mi… Después de tantas ocasiones en las cuales actuaba de determinadas formas que me hicieron pensar que realmente le gustaba… Un día, estábamos en casa haciendo un trabajo para la escuela…"

_- ¿Me pasas el pegamento?_

_- Espera – Ichigo se paró a buscar el pomo, que estaba en un mueble cerca de la mesa dónde estaban sentados los dos, él en la punta y ella en un lateral. Cuando se levanta, torpemente tropieza con un pliegue que la alfombra hacía en el suelo y se cae sobre Rukia, tirándola de la silla y quedando él sobre ella._

_- ¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué haces?!_

_- Lo siento – dijo tímidamente y muy sonrojado – tropecé…_

_Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, sus labios prácticamente se rozaban… Ichigo sentía nacer en su pecho una enorme necesidad por besarla y ella lo notó en el brillo que desprendían sus ojos miel._

_- ¡Hermano! ¡Ya llegamos!_

_Al escuchar los gritos de Yuzu, los dos se pararon a la velocidad del rayo. Estaban realmente sonrojados._

_- ¿Qué les pasó que están tan colorados?_

"¿Ves? ¿Entiendes aquella actitud? ¿Aquel brillo en sus ojos…? Siempre pasaban cosas entre nosotros… y eso me hizo pensar en que él si sentía lo mismo que yo… pero… la verdad… la cruel y dura verdad, es que no…"

"¿Por qué se yo eso? ¿Por qué maldita razón tuve que enterarme así de que él quería a otra?... Si… ese último nefasto día en el mundo humano… los vi… él se estaba besando con Inoue…"

Una lágrima mojó el cuaderno que Rukia escribía, sentada en el escritorio de su habitación en la mansión Kuchiki.

"Maldito idiota… nunca lo perdonaré"

Soltó un gran suspiro y se secó sus ojos con las manos.

"Bueno, creo que mejor me iré a dormir… Mañana el capitán Ukitake me dará una nueva misión… Estoy muy emocionada… por fin podré distraerme y hacer mi deber como shinigami que soy… Y ojalá que me pueda olvidar de ese estúpido…"

"Buenas noches"

Cerró el cuaderno forrado con un papel con conejitos y dejó su bolígrafo sobre el escritorio. Apagó la luz y se acostó. Un sueño profundo se apoderó de la chica casi al instante, pero su rostro seguía serio y triste, como hacía ya varios días…

- Ichigo… - susurró.

**Esperamos muchos revs y que les haya gustado mucho el cap! Nos seguimos viendo!**


	3. Besos y equivocaciones

**Y aquí va el tercer capítulo. Queremos agradecerles a todos los que leyeron y a los que dejaron rev más!! Gracias!!**

**Gracias Kaoru por dejarme reescribir esta bonita historia!! YY**

_Besos y equivocaciones_

**Sociedad de Almas, 5:30 A.M.**

Rukia estaba despierta, acostada en su cama, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho. Miraba el techo fijamente, esperando a que se haga la hora de levantarse.

Había soñado otra vez con él. Otra vez ese maldito sueño en el que veía aquella cruel imagen que la atormenta desde el último día que estuvo en el mundo humano. Pensar que ese día sería perfecto, que había comenzado bien y que por fin, comenzaba a amanecer en su penosa vida… pero… las nubes de tormenta cubrieron el cielo nuevamente…

_Ichigo y Rukia estaban en el patio de la escuela. Todos se estaban yendo a sus casas. De fondo se escuchaba la campana de la escuela y los chicos se saludaban con fuertes "Hasta mañana"._

_Al cabo de un rato, estaban ellos dos solos allí, Rukia miraba las nubes pasar e Ichigo la miraba a ella…_

_- Tonta… ¿eres idiota o te haces?_

_- ¿Por qué? – volteó a verlo._

_- Porque, por si no te diste cuenta, casi te besa… - Ichigo estaba realmente molesto._

_Rukia arqueó una ceja, intentando darse cuenta a qué estaba haciendo referencia el chico. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta, sonrió maliciosamente._

_- ¡Ah! ¡Ya entendí! Hablas de Keigo… Bueno… Espera, espera… ¿por qué tú estás tan enojado? Además… no me besó… - lo miró más inquisitivamente – porque YO no se lo permití – arrugó más su entrecejo - ¡Ah! Sin olvidar que le pegaste tanto que no creo que quiera volver a intentarlo – se cruzó de brazos y desvió su mirada otra vez a las nubes – y sin contar que con lo que le pegó Tatsuki tal vez no pueda tener hijos… - sonrió._

_- Igual eres una tonta… ¿acaso no te diste cuenta cuando se acercaba de esa manera tan provocativa?_

_- No. Estaba concentrada leyendo una revista que me prestó Inoue… - lo miró con algo de rencor mezclado con curiosidad en sus ojos – Oye… ¿por qué estás tan enojado? Ni que fueras mi novio o algo así… - se rió internamente al ver la expresión de Ichigo, estaba muy serio._

_- Bueno… eehh… ¡tonta! – se sonrojó bastante y le sacó la lengua. Rukia volvió a las nubes, dándole la espalda._

_- Ichigo… - su voz era más tranquila – yo tengo que decirte… - no pudo terminar ya que él la tomó del brazo, la giró y la besó. Rukia estaba en shock… ¿la estaba besando? No supo cómo reaccionar. Ichigo se había adelantado a lo que le iba a decir… pero… se sentía tan bien… Por fin su cuerpo dejó de estar paralizado y correspondió a aquel apresurado beso. Estaba feliz…_

_Se separaron por falta de aire._

_- ¡¿Por qué me besaste?!_

_- Porque eres tonta… ehm… No lo sé – Rukia estaba realmente enojada con aquella respuesta. Sus ojos parecían sacar chispas. Alzó de repente su derecha y abofeteó a un Ichigo desprevenido._

_- ¡¡ ¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE SOY PARA QUE ME BESES Y LUEGO ME DIGAS TONTA? Y ADEMÁS ME DICES QUE NO SABES POR QUÉ LO HICISTE!! ¡¡IDIOTA!! – le gritó con todas sus fuerzas y salió corriendo._

_¿Por qué le había gritado de esa manera? Si ella estaba feliz porque la estaba besando… Pero… ¿cómo podía decirle que le dijera esa idiotez? ¿Estaba jugando con ella?_

_Dos grandes lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos… estaba llorando… estaba confundida… por primera vez la gran Rukia Kuchiki no sabía qué hacer… Estaba sorprendida… abrumada… _

_- Idiota – susurró. Entró en un aula y se sentó en un banco. Tomó una bocanada de aire y cerró sus ojos, mientras pasó su mano, inconscientemente, sobre sus labios._

"_Él… me besó… y… ¡estaba celoso!" – se puso de pie inmediatamente y como una loca comenzó a correr hacia el lugar donde había dejado al pobre Ichigo golpeado y con las palabras en la boca…_

_Pero, cuando logra divisarlo, a lo lejos… él… estaba besando a Inoue. Se detuvo un instante, tocó con su mano derecha su boca y otra vez las lágrimas aparecieron. Salió corriendo del lugar, cerrando fuertes sus ojos…._

_Entró a la casa de Ichigo, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su pulóver. Subió rápidamente a la habitación que compartía con las hermanas de Ichigo y empacó sus cosas. No quería encontrarse con el pelinaranja. Debía volver cuanto antes a la Sociedad de Almas… no podía permanecer ni un minuto más en aquel lugar…_

_Bajó las escaleras corriendo, pero en la puerta estaba Isshin._

_- Rukia-chan… ¿por qué llevas ese bolso? ¿Te vas?_

_- Si… me tengo que ir… Me llamaron de mi casa para que vuelva urgentemente. Me estoy yendo. Gracias por todo, de verdad que estoy muy agradecida – hizo una reverencia – Me agradó mucho vivir aquí con ustedes… pero me tengo que ir… No podré despedirme de Yuzu ni de Karin… ni de… Ichigo – cuando pronunció su nombre, el nudo en la garganta volvió a aparecer y sintió otra vez esas malditas ganas de llorar… pero, logró contenerse – Muchas gracias y adiós – salió corriendo sin mirar atrás._

**Karakura, 5:30 A.M.**

Ichigo miraba por la ventana. Miraba el titilar de las estrellas que esa noche, como varias de las anteriores, lo acompañaban en su desvelo. Había vuelto a soñar con ella. Otra vez había soñado con lo que pasó aquel último día en que vio a Rukia.

"Ese día… la besé… si, por fin me había atrevido a besarla… y ella, me dio una fuerte cachetada en respuesta… Igual, yo era feliz… porque sabía que a pesar del golpe, había correspondido mi beso… Estaba seguro de que me quería… porque aunque peleábamos todo el tiempo… la amaba… la amo… y estoy seguro de que ella me quería, no importaba si fuera sólo como amigos… Ya sé que soy un tonto y a veces infantil… que no se expresar mis sentimientos… pero… me arrepiento de no haber sabido decirle que la amo…"

_Rukia se había ido. Ichigo estaba en estado de shock. Se tocaba la mejilla con una de sus manos y sentía aún el dolor de aquella cachetada certera… pero… más le dolía su corazón tras haber escuchado aquellas terribles palabras salir de la boca de la chica… Realmente se sentía un tonto por no haberle dicho lo que realmente lo había impulsado a besarla… pero… estaba descolocado por la pregunta de Rukia… "¿Por qué me besaste?"… ¿Es que acaso no le había dejado en claro que la quería con ese beso? Además… ella le había correspondido…_

_Sacudió su cabeza con énfasis… Tal vez ella quería escuchar de su propia boca que la quería… en cambio… la había insultado… y para colmo le dijo que no sabía por qué la había besado… se sentía un idiota… y con razón…_

_- Soy un estúpido – murmuró, mientras salía corriendo a buscar a Rukia._

_Pero, en su camino, se encontró a Orihime._

_- Kurosaki-kun… te estaba buscando… tengo que decirte algo – dijo tímidamente._

_- Inoue, estoy apurado… busco a Rukia… ¿por qué mejor no conversamos mañana? ¿o es muy urgente?_

_- Es que… Kurosaki-kun… yo se que a ti te importa mucho Kuchiki-san – Inoue jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos y miraba el suelo, Ichigo se ponía cada vez más nervioso – Yo sólo quería decirte que… - levantó su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, mientras se acercaba cada vez más a Ichigo - …que me gustas mucho… - puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y lo besó torpemente._

_Ichigo estaba sorprendido, pero no tardó nada en reaccionar a empujarla suavemente para separase de la chica. Entonces, la miró serio a los ojos._

_- Inoue, lo siento… pero…_

_- Lo sé – ella quitó sus brazos del cuello de Ichigo y los puso detrás de su espalda – sé lo que vas a decir… Pero… me armé de valor para decirte esto, al menos una vez… Yo soy consciente de que quieres a Kuchiki-san…. – una lágrima se resbala por su mejilla izquierda – yo… sólo quería un beso tuyo… así podré tratar de olvidarte… porque así… no me sentiré tan mal… - ahora lloraba con más intensidad, pero intentando contenerse – porque por lo menos lo intenté… - sonrió tristemente y lo miró a los ojos – Te deseo suerte con Kuchiki-san… espero que puedas decirle que la quieres… es maravilloso lo que se siente al hacerlo… Espero que puedas perdonarme, Kurosaki-kun…_

_- Eh… bueno… no tengo nada que perdonarte – no sabía cómo actuar – Espero que puedas olvidar… y que encuentres a alguien que te quiera de veras… y créeme que quiero decirle a Rukia todo… Gracias Inoue… - salió corriendo._

"Volví a casa, después de buscarla por todos los rincones posibles… pero… ella no estaba… no estaba en ninguna parte… En cambio, encontré a mi papá, que por primera vez no me recibió con su "cálido" saludo de siempre, sino con una cara muy seria… Me dijo que Rukia se había ido… Me fui a mi habitación y me encerré. Pensaba… pensaba en todo, en ella, en los momentos que compartimos juntos… Ella se había ido a la Sociedad de Almas, estaba seguro… me dejó… me sentía solo, abandonado… Rukia dejó una tormenta en mi mundo… y desde ese día la lluvia no dejó de caer…"

**Demás está decirles que esperamos sus reviews!**


	4. De nuevo contigo

**Hola a todos!! Acá está otro capítulo de la co-producción de kaoru y mía... jeje... bah... en realidad no es exactamente una co-producción, sino más bien sería una re-edición xD**

**Gracias kaoru!!**

_De nuevo contigo..._

En la oficina del Capitán de la treceava división del Seireitei, estaba Ukitake sentando en su sillón detrás del escritorio, mirando amablemente a Rukia, que estaba sentada al otro lado del escritorio. Ambos tomaban un té.

- Y esa es tu misión... – concluyó su larga explicación. Rukia se levantó, dedicándole una reverencia a su capitán y se retiró lentamente con una seriedad preocupante.

"Maldición, tendré que verlo nuevamente...", pensó tristemente mientras atravesaba aquella puerta que la llevaría al mundo humano... aquel mundo al que tanto quería pertenecer... a aquel lugar dónde alguna vez creyó que permanecería a su lado...

- ¡SÚPER PATADA GIRATORIA! – los gritos de Isshin se escucharon por toda la casa, cuando entró a la habitación de Ichigo. Por suerte el chico detuvo la pierna de su padre a tiempo – Hijo, la has detenido, te volviste muy fuerte... – se emocionó - ...ya no es la primera vez que detienes mi ataque...

- ¡Viejo loco! ¡¿Cuándo dejarás de molestarme?!

- Pero hijo – lloraba - ¿por qué le hablas así a tu pobre padre?

- Sal de mi habitación... – le ordenó de mala manera – déjame vestirme que tengo que ir a la escuela

Como cualquier típica mañana en la casa Kurosaki, Ichigo cumplía con su rutina y, como siempre desde que ella se fue, miraba el armario esperando que Rukia saliera y luego permanecía parado frente a la puerta de la habitación de sus hermanas unos cuantos segundos... pero nunca sucedía... ella no estaba allí…

Un nuevo día escolar y tedioso transcurría con más calma que la habitual... lo mismo de siempre... sus compañeros conversando, las peleas entre ellos, todo tan aburrido... Suspiró cansado...

Rukia esperaba en la puerta del Instituto a Ichigo, ya que era tarde como para entrar y reincorporarse a clases. Iba a tener que volver a la escuela porque tenía que quedarse, para su desgracia, un tiempo largo allí. Lo esperaba nerviosa, pero su excusa para haber vuelto después de haberse ido de aquella manera era la famosa misión. Pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido… se había ido sin despedirse y eso le traería muchos problemas… ¿Cómo tomaría él que haya regresado? Aunque… seguramente no le importaría mucho… Aquel beso que vio entre él y Orihime volvió a su mente… pero… la sensación del beso que le dio a ella permanecía viva en sus labios como esa vez… ¿qué estaba sucediendo en la cabeza de ese maldito engreído? Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos… Miraba atentamente los movimientos de la escuela, ya que habían comenzado a salir.

Por fin había terminado ese maldito día, pero para completarlo**, **la melodiosa voz de Orihime lo detuvo antes de que pudiera poner un pie fuera. Estaban casi en la puerta de salida.

Rukia no creía lo que estaba viendo… Ichigo y Orihime estaban conversando… Un sentimiento que nacía en su pecho comenzaba a ahogarla… estaba enojada y triste al mismo tiempo… Ella se había ido… y aquel beso de entonces… seguramente serían novios ahora… Pensando en eso, su cara había comenzado a mostrar su tristeza… quería llorar…

- Kurosaki-kun - lo llamó Orihime algo avergonzada.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Ichigo estaba molesto, lo que menos quería era hablar con ella. Después de lo que había pasado aquella vez, él se sentía incómodo con la chica e intentaba evadirla… no quería darle ni la más mínima esperanza de nada… y menos estar a solas mucho rato…

- Quiero hablar contigo un momento

- ¿De qué, Inoue?

- Bueno, me di cuenta de que me has estado evitando todo este tiempo… y… quería decirte que me gustaría que ya no lo hicieras – sonrió – porque de verdad que no quiero perder mi amistad contigo… discúlpame por lo que pasó… - hizo una reverencia y, mientras permanecía con la cabeza gacha le dijo algo despacio – Ya no necesitas evadirme, me di cuenta que no siento aquello que creía por ti, Kurosaki-kun – ella se oía vergonzosa y sincera.

- ¿De verdad? – un extraño alivio nació en el pecho de Ichigo.

- Si – levantó su cabeza y lo miró sonriente, con sus mejillas algo rosadas – Hay… hay una persona… - Ichigo la miró asombrado – Después de ese día en que te… besé – dijo con vergüenza – y dije todas esas cosas… me sentí triste porque me había confirmado que no me correspondías… que quieres a Kuchiki-san… Entonces él me apoyó en todo… y bueno… me di cuenta que ya no lo veo como a un amigo… - sonreía.

- ¿Si? Que bien… ¿Y quién es? Bah…si se puede saber… - Ichigo se rascaba la cabeza… ¿y a él que le importaba eso?

- Bueno… - refregaba sus manos con nerviosismo - …es Ishida-kun…

- Oh… que bueno... me alegro mucho… - se notaba el desinterés en sus palabras.

- Sólo… que él no lo sabe… - Ichigo la miró.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que tienes que decirle… sino puedes arrepentirte… - sus ojos se apagaron de repente – como yo… - no pudo continuar porque en ese momento, la vio. Rukia estaba ahí, parada en la salida… No le importó nada más, sólo salió corriendo…

¿Por qué tenía que estar ella ahí, viendo cómo aquel ser que extrañaba tanto hablaba muy amablemente con su novia? No podía seguir viendo aquella escena. Entonces, cuando decidió retirarse, Ichigo comenzó a acercarse a ella y a llamarla. Se plantó de nuevo en su sitio y puso su mejor cara de nada, sólo le quedaba aparentar que no se sentía tan triste y concentrarse en su misión, después de todo eso había ido a hacer allí.

- ¡Rukia! Hola… - dijo al llegar a su lado - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Estaba algo sorprendido…

- Eh… Estoy aquí porque el capitán Ukitake me asignó una misión. Los dos tenemos que cumplir con ella… - estaba algo nerviosa, por primera vez no sabía cómo actuar frente a él. Pero, por otro lado, estaba feliz. Lo estaba viendo otra vez, después de tanto tiempo… no le importaba que no la quisiera… ella era feliz con sólo verlo otra vez… ver de nuevo al hombre que tanto amaba, que la hizo feliz siempre, que le enseñó más que cualquiera, y con el que pudo sentir que las simples cosas de la vida eran más importantes de lo que aparentaban… Él, aquel que le regaló ese mundo perfecto lleno de cosas que no le pertenecían… que le peleaba absolutamente todo lo que dijera… que le regalaba miradas despreocupadas y sinceras… él… que le demostró que para pertenecer a un lugar sólo debes querer estar allí…

Ichigo era feliz. Rukia estaba allí, parada frente a él… No le importaba el tiempo que la esperó, porque al fin ella estaba volviendo a aclarar sus días nublados.

**Demás está decirles que esperamos reviews, porque los tomatazos no llegan por correo xD jajaja! Nos vemos!**


	5. Escúchame!

**Hola a todos! Aquí les traemos el capítulo 5 de esta encantadora historia! Que lo disfruten!!**

_**¡Escúchame!**_

Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, volvían a estar juntos. Sin embargo, no sabían qué decir.

Ichigo nadaba en un mar de confusión... no podía pensar... ¿qué decir? ¿Tenía que hablar de la misión o, de una vez por todas, confesarle sus sentimientos? Estaba nervioso y se le notaba bastante...

Llegaron a una plaza, cerca de la escuela.

- Estoy aquí sólo porque me asignaron esta misión

- Si

- El capitán Ukitake me dijo que te pidiera ayuda – Ichigo la miró extrañado – Se detectó un templo cerca de aquí en el cual existe una fuente extraña que emana una poderosa energía negativa, junto a un gran movimiento de hollows. Nuestra misión es investigar esa fuente

- Ya... ¿Entonces sólo viniste por eso? – dijo decepcionado, tratando de disimular... por unos momentos creyó que ella había regresado por él.

- Si... ¿no es obvio? ¿Por qué más vendría? - lo miró con los ojos achicados - ¿Crees que vendría a verte a ti? – cruzó los brazos.

- Bueno... no se... a lo mejor querías visitar algunos amigos... ¡Que se yo! ¡Tonta! – estaba algo sonrojado... Después de todo era cierto que pensaba que venía a verlo a él...

- Vámonos, que es tarde – estaba atardeciendo – Debemos descansar para mañana – intentaba aparentar que no le pasaba nada... No quería dar lugar a que él sacara "ese" tema... le dolía mucho lo que pasó... su herida aún seguía abierta y más habiéndolo visto con Orihime otra vez...

- Rukia... ¿no vamos a ir hoy?

- Claro que no, idiota... Ya es tarde... Además, son demasiados hollows, no terminaremos pronto... Nos iremos mañana temprano...

Caminaron en silencio hasta la casa de Ichigo. Rukia entró por la ventana, le daba algo de nostalgia aquello... Ichigo entró y dejó su mochila en el suelo. Notó que sus hermanas no habían llegado y su papá estaba trabajando... Subió rápidamente a su habitación y vio a Rukia abriendo el armario. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad para aclarar las cosas...

- Rukia... – ella se detuvo, dejando la puerta entreabierta.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Bueno... es que... eh... – no podía decirle nada decente... tenia que decirle de una vez por todas lo que sentía. Necesitaba saber por qué se fue sin despedirse...

- ¿No vas a decir nada? Entonces... – se dio vuelta, amagando a entrar al armario.

- Rukia... – la miró intensamente y ella volvió a mirarlo – Necesito saber por qué te fuiste sin despedirte de mi... Te besé y me pegaste... – habló muy rápido usando todo el valor que pudo juntar en ese instante, sonrojándose. Rukia estaba segura de que él le preguntaría eso... No quería decirle que lo vio besando a Orihime... tampoco que ella lo ama... ni que lo extrañó tanto... ni tampoco que quiere estar con él todo el tiempo, ni que daría cualquier cosa por quedarse allí... No podía... su maldito orgullo no le permitía hablar ni hacer nada... quería besarlo, abrazarlo... olvidar...

- Porque... era una orden... Tenía que volver

- Pero, ¿por qué no te despediste de mi si te despediste de mi papá cuando viniste por tus cosas? ¿Por qué no me esperaste?

- Simplemente no te busqué, no quería despedirme de ti... ¿Me estás recriminando que no me despedí...? ¡¿cómo puedes?! ¡Yo soy la que debería recriminarte, porque tú...! – se tapó la boca con ambas manos... estuvo a punto de decirle que lo que pasaba es que lo había visto con Inoue... No podía, no podía decirle todo lo que había sufrido... que ella, la gran Rukia Kuchiki lloró hasta el cansancio cada día porque el chico del que se enamoró besó a otra chica después de que la besó a ella... No... ¡Tonta! Se mordió el labio inferior para suprimir sus palabras y sus lágrimas.

- ¡¡Vamos!! ¡Dime! ¡¿Por qué te quedas callada?! ¡¿Qué es lo que me recriminarías?!

- Nada... – abrió la puerta del armario – Olvida lo que dije y discúlpame por olvidar despedirme de ti – cabizbaja, ocultó su mirada y amagó nuevamente a entrar...

- Espera… - Ichigo tomó su brazo – aún no terminamos de hablar… Rukia, ¿quién te entiende?... Por favor, necesito entender esto… hablemos, no te comportes como una niña… tengo que decirte algo

- Lo siento, pero no estoy de ánimos para hablar – tiró su brazo para tratar de soltarse del agarre de Ichigo.

- Rukia, ¡mírame! – tomó con sus manos la cara de la chica, forzándola a que lo mirara, pero ella no lo dejó. Comenzó un forcejeo entre ambos, hasta que Ichigo la fijó contra la puerta del armario, apretándola con su cuerpo y tomando sus muñecas, sin hacer mucha fuerza para no lastimarla.

- ¡Déjame, idiota!

- No te dejaré hasta que arreglemos esto. ¡Vamos Rukia! Son sólo unos minutos… No quiero que sufras, sólo quiero entender… Cuando te fuiste… yo… estaba muy mal… todos los días pensaba en ti… y entonces me prometí que cuando volviera a verte trataría de arreglar las cosas contigo… aunque me cueste… no me importa que me rechaces, sólo quiero que volvamos a ser amigos ¡y qué confíes en mi!

De repente su corazón latía muy fuerte y podía sentir claramente el corazón de Ichigo de igual forma. Estaban tan cerca… tenía su cuerpo encima y podía sentir su respiración agitada cerca suyo… Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para seguir ocultándolo, ya no sabía qué hacer… sólo podía quedarse ahí y escuchar lo que tenía para decirle…

_- Espera un momento… ¿eso fue una declaración? _– pensó Rukia tardíamente…

- Rukia – continuó Ichigo al notar que Rukia ya no forcejeaba – quiero entenderte… Ese día te besé y me sentí muy bien con eso… estaba feliz porque me correspondiste… pero después me pegaste… bah… en realidad eso no me importó mucho – estaba nervioso y sonrojado, la voz le temblaba un poco, pero seguía firme en lo que estaba diciendo – Logré entender la cachetada y no me importó que me rechazaras… pero cuando regresé a casa para hablar contigo y pedirte disculpas por mi estupidez… tú te habías ido y eso… me dolió… me dolió que no te despediste… de mi…

- Ichigo… - nunca pensó que él se sentía así – De todas formas parece que te olvidaste de mí… y muy rápido – terminó la frase en un murmullo, rogando que él no haya escuchado… pero sí lo hizo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – estaba confundido.

- Porque eres un mentiroso, porque te vi, te estabas besando con Inoue después de que te pegué – otra vez había abierto la boca… ¿dónde estaba su orgullo?... No debía haberle dicho eso… no quería demostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos…

- ¿De qué hablas?... Mierda… - un recuerdo le pegó dentro de su mente – Entonces fue por eso que te enojaste… eres una tonta – Rukia lo miró mal – porque si tu hubieras quedado y me hubieras preguntado… tontita – se acercó más a ella, quedando a sólo unos milímetros, pero Rukia seguía frunciendo el ceño - ¿te fuiste por celos? – le dijo con una sonrisa sobradora.

La pelinegra estaba realmente nerviosa, la distancia entre sus labios se estaba reduciendo a cero.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Idiota! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡No me fui por celos! ¡Tonto!

- No lo niegues más, sé que si… se te nota… estás muy nerviosa en mis brazos y muy en el fondo me doy cuenta de que mueres porque te bese… y para que te quedes tranquila, te diré que ese día fue ella la que me besó… - Rukia seguía mirándolo con rabia – Cuando logré separarla de mí, le dije que estaba enamorado de otra persona y que no podía corresponder sus sentimientos… ¿Quieres saber quién es la otra persona de la cual estoy enamorado? – su sonrisa seguía en su rostro mientras seguía acortando la distancia entre ambos, rozando sus labios, dónde se detuvo un instante para decir – a ti, Rukia

Continuó su camino hacia un tierno beso que de a poco se volvió uno apasionado… Estaban deseando que llegara ese momento, los dos soñaban con volver a besar los labios del otro.

- Te amo, Rukia – le dijo cuando se separaron por la falta de aire y volvió a querer atrapar los labios de su amada inmediatamente.

- Yo también te amo, idiota – le dijo antes de dejarse llevar por el beso de Ichigo.

No podían separarse. Ichigo soltó las muñecas de Rukia para abrazarla por la cintura y ella puso sus brazos en el cuello de Ichigo para hacer que bajara a su altura. Ichigo la mantenía presa contra el armario mientras la besaba, comenzó a besar su mejilla hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja…

- Te extrañé – le dijo para luego besar su lóbulo y continuar su camino, bajando por el cuello.

- Yo… también… - a Rukia le costaba hablar porque las sensaciones que la invadían eran demasiadas. Comenzaba a sentir mariposas en su estómago…

Ichigo sólo pensaba en besarla y comenzaba a sentir que las fuerzas de Rukia la abandonaban… Sus rodillas comenzaron a flaquear y se dejó caer en los brazos de él.

Ichigo la levantó por la cintura para llevarla a un lugar más cómodo, pero en ese momento golpearon la puerta y ambos dejaron de besarse.

- Ichi-nii, ya está lista la cena… ¿Quieres apresurarte? Ya te llamé no sé cuántas veces… papá y Karin ya están comiendo…

- Bajo enseguida… es que no te había escuchado… lo siento – intentaba disimular su agitación.

- Está bien – Yuzu se alejó.

Ambos suspiraron… pensaron que entraría y que los veía así…

- ¿Por qué no cenas con nosotros? Cuando llegué no había nadie… así que no habrá problema… - Ichigo la soltó suavemente mientras le preguntaba…

- Está bien… pero tu papá… con lo mal pensado que es seguramente nos molestará si no bajamos rápido… - Rukia sonreía mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

- Tienes razón, mejor vamos…


	6. DragonFly

**Hola de nuevo! Queríamos agradecerles a todos por su colaboración y sus reviews. Y yo particularmente agradecerle a kaoru por haberme permitido reescribir este fic, ya que gracias a eso puedo perfeccionar mi técnica de escritura y relajarme al no tener que pensar tanto la historia :P jaja! Muchas gracias Kaoru-sama!!**

_DragonFly_

Ichigo y Rukia estaban camino al templo donde debían completar su misión, pero no pronunciaban palabra… En realidad, no sabían cómo actuar después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior… Y, para completarla, el pervertido del papá de Ichigo los molestó mucho más después de que el chico le comentó que iba a salir el fin de semana…

_FlashBack_

_- ¡Bienvenida Rukia-chan! Qué bueno que hayas venido a visitarnos… - dijo Isshin muy animado._

_- Si… los extrañé mucho – dijo ella nerviosamente._

_- ¿A nosotros o a alguien en especial? – Isshin carraspeó poniendo una cara picarona al mismo tiempo que miraba a Ichigo, que estaba sentado a su lado, y le daba un codazo._

_- ¡Auch! Por la… ¡Maldito! ¡Deja de pegarme!_

_- Ichigo… ¿por qué demoraron tanto en bajar?_

_- ¿Qué te importa? ¡Mal pensado!... Estábamos conversando_

_- Ahora le dicen conversar… - miró a Ichigo con una cara extremadamente pícara, con los ojos achicados y una sonrisita incitante._

_- Papá… deja de molestar a Ichi-nii… y a Rukia-chan, ellos sólo conversaban y tú los molestas por nada… Además sabes que mi hermano es muy tímido… - dijo Yuzu (hasta su hermanita se da cuenta de que Ichi es tímido con las mujeres… pobrecito… todos lo molestan xD)_

_- Tienes razón Yuzu… este hijo mío nunca tendrá una verdadera novia – lloraba escandalosamente – a lo mejor nunca me dará nietos…_

_- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te importa si tengo novia o no? ¡Todavía soy muy joven para darte nietos! ¡Desubicado! – golpeó a su padre y comenzaron con sus típicas peleas…_

_- Ichi-nii… Papá… dejen de pelear que se va a enfriar la comida…_

_Rukia veía la escena con una pequeña sonrisa… realmente había extrañado eso… Extrañaba la calidez de la familia de Ichigo… siempre se divirtió con las peleas de los chicos con su padre…_

_Mientras comían, tras haberse calmado Ichigo y su apasionado padre, charlaban amablemente…_

_- A propósito… mañana saldré… a lo mejer llego el domingo_

_- ¡¿Qué?! ¿He escuchado bien? ¡Mi hijo no dormirá mañana en su casa! – achicó los ojos, fijándolos en Ichigo - ¿Acaso irás a casa de alguna chica? Por fi… - Ichigo le pegó un puñetazo directo en la cara._

_- ¡Mal pensado! ¡En seguida piensas que iré a la casa de una chica! Iré con unos amigos a acampar, fuera del pueblo_

_- Ah… bueno… - dijo decepcionado - ¿Irás con Rukia-chan?_

_- Si_

_- Ten cuidado entonces, Rukia-chan… mi hijo puede ser un tanto… ya sabes – le guiñó un ojo – Al andar caminando solos y lejos del grupo puede traer consecuencias… tal vez este chico se aprove… - otro golpe por parte de Ichigo detuvo su discurso._

_- ¡Déjate de tonteras! – y de nuevo una pelea…_

_Fin del FlashBack_

Su padre podía sacarlo de sus casillas con facilidad… ¿cómo era posible que dijera tantas tonterías juntas y al mismo tiempo? Además… él y Rukia solo iban a matar hollows… ¿verdad? ¡Qué pavadas estaba pensando! Sólo le había dicho que no llegaría hasta el domingo porque creía que iban a demorar en terminar con todo… tanto en matar hollows como en encontrar esa fuente de energía negativa… Por eso, entre otras cosas, se estaban hospedando en un hotel pequeño llamado "DragonFly".

Rukia se tropezó con una piedra mientras iba inmersa en sus pensamientos. Ichigo, rápidamente la tomó por la cintura para evitar su caída. Sus miradas se encontraron y se detuvieron en ese choque sin decir nada. Estaban hipnotizados por los ojos del otro a tal punto que no se dieron cuenta de que se iban acercando, hasta que se besaron… y sintieron que necesitaban ese beso, ese contacto con el otro.

Estaban perdidos en su mundo, dónde sólo entraban ellos dos, pero, para su pesar, el celular de Rukia comenzó a sonar… era una llamada… Ichigo sentía la necesidad de arrojar el celular lo más lejos que pudiera, pero antes averiguar quién osaba interrumpirlos, para luego ir y romperle la cara. Rukia contestó.

- Si capitán, estamos llegando al lugar…. Se puede sentir la fuerte energía que emana de este lugar… está bien… Adiós – Rukia apagó el celular y miró a Ichigo – Era el capitán Ukitake, dijo que debemos apresurarnos porque está aumentando la cantidad de hollows.

Toda la tarde estuvieron eliminando hollows para lograr acercarse de una maldita vez a la famosa fuente de toda ese reiatsu. Estaban dentro del templo abandonado, observando a un hollow que, al parecer, emanaba mucha energía negativa. Por lo que parecía ese espécimen se había vuelto poderoso después de comer las almas de los que habitaban el lugar y eso era lo que atraía a los otros hollows.

La pelea fue ardua, pero no duró mucho, sólo lo suficiente para cansarlos. Por suerte, habían terminado antes de lo previsto y aún era temprano como para salir a cualquier lado.

Estaban cansados y querían tirarse en la cama… sólo eso… ni pensar en una cita… ¿cita? Bueno, en fin, se dirigieron al hotel a descansar. Era un lugar muy lindo, con aguas termales y todo… a las cuales Ichigo pretendía ir para relajarse.

Fueron a la habitación, que compartirían muy a su pesar… ya que después de que Ichigo reclamara y discutiera por dos habitaciones y hasta hablara con el gerente del lugar, los dejaron en la misma habitación que, encima, tenía sólo una cama matrimonial… lo que les dijeron es que no tenían más lugar en el hotel… lo único que consiguió fue un descuento por el error del empleado que tomó la reservación… ¿Qué más podía hacer? Tenía que quedarse en esa habitación y compartirla con Rukia o dormir en la calle… de las dos, prefirió la primera opción… además… ¿qué problema iba a ser dormir en la misma cama con Rukia?... Aparte, la cama era grande…

En cuanto llegaron, Ichigo se tiró sobre la cama, pretendiendo dormir un rato… estaba exhausto.

- Ichigo… tengo hambre… ¿vamos a comer?

- Déjame descansar un rato… ¿no estás cansada después de pelear con tantos hollows?

- Bueno, la verdad es que si… pero también tengo hambre… Después de comer podremos descansar…Hasta podríamos ir a las aguas termales… ¿no? –

La panza de Ichigo hizo un ruido realmente estrepitoso.

- Si… será mejor que vayamos a comer – puso su manos en su estómago – Parece que yo también tengo hambre… - esbozó una media sonrisa y Rukia rió.

No les costó mucho trabajo encontrar un lugar dónde comer… Comieron hamburguesas… Después, compraron unos helados y fueron a dar un paseo por el parque, en el cual se podían ver muchas parejas… todos estaban muy acaramelados y tomados de la mano… Ichigo se preguntó por qué ellos no eran como todas las parejas y, casi sin darse cuenta, tomó la mano de Rukia… Ella se sonrojó… Siguieron caminando sin mirarse hasta que tomaron asiento mientras seguían en sus helados.

Después de una larga vuelta al hotel, que más que nada parecía una cita de mudos (xD), llegaron. Habían pasado una noche agradable… hasta podría decirse que fue una de las mejores que habían tenido ambos…

Ichigo estaba en la cama, viendo la televisión.

- Ichigo… ¿vamos a las aguas termales?

- No… mejor vamos más tarde

- Pero… yo quiero ir ahora… - reclamó como niña pequeña – Está bien… entonces iré sola

- Has lo que… - de pronto, recordó que las aguas termales eras mixtas y que nunca jamás podría dejar ir sola a Rukia… de sólo pensar que alguno se le acercara le hervía la sangre – Que remedio… espera que me cambie… - apagó la tele y se dispuso a buscar su traje de baño.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Ichigo y Rukia estaban sumergidos en el agua. Sí que era relajante aquello… Ichigo estaba tranquilo y podía aflojar sus tensos músculos… incluso su cara parecía más relajada… con ellos estaban unas familias, otra pareja y algunas personas solas… Todo era demasiado agradable…

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Rukia hablaba sin mirarlo, con los ojos cerrados.

- Si… ¿cuál? – Ichigo la imitaba…

- ¿Por qué no nos quedamos mañana también? Sería como una especie de vacaciones juntos… - Ichigo la miró y se rascó la cabeza…

- No se… podría ser… Además, es fin de semana largo… puede ser… - se hacía el que pensaba…

- Por favor… - Rukia le ponía ojitos de cachorrito, casi rogándole con su tono de voz.

- Está bien – le contestó a regañadientes, pero por dentro estaba contento con esa decisión.

- ¡SI! ¡Gracias, Ichigo!

Después de un rato largo de estar en las aguas termales y tras haber charlado de varias cosas que sucedieron mientras estuvieron separados, volvieron a la habitación. Era tarde. Ichigo miraba la tele mientras esperaba a Rukia que estaba en el baño, supuestamente vistiéndose… Salió del baño, con su pijama puesto y subió a la cama junto al pelinaranja.

- Ichigo, quiero hablar contigo sobre – carraspeó – bueno… de nosotros – Ichigo tragó saliva tras escuchar ese "nosotros".

- Bien… ¿de qué quieres que hablemos? – apagó la tele y dejó el control remoto en le mesita de luz. Miró a Rukia a los ojos.

- Ayer… bueno… Tú me dijiste que me amabas… - dijo mirando a las sábanas, algo sonrojada – quisiera saber si es verdad o lo dijiste por el momento…

A Ichigo se le vino a la mente esa noche… ¿cómo podía preguntarle eso?

- Bueno… si quieres saber si es verdad – se acercó a ella y sostuvo con sus manos la cara de Rukia para darle un tierno beso en los labios. Al rato se separaron y se miraron.

- Me encanta tu forma de decirme que me amas – Rukia lo veía con una mirada pícara y le dio un beso, que fue tornándose cada vez más apasionado. Ichigo pasó su mano izquierda detrás de la cabeza de Rukia, sosteniendo su cuello, mientras que con la mano derecha tomó su cintura, para poder acercarla más y profundizar su beso.

Él recostó suavemente a Rukia, no sabía bien qué estaba haciendo ni que iba a hacer, lo único que sabía era que la amaba y que no quería ella volviera a alejarse de él.

- I… chi… Ichigo… - Rukia decía su nombre en un susurro. Ichigo comenzó a besar su cuello y Rukia podía notar cómo la torturaba con ellos…sentía algo extraño cada vez que él rozaba su piel… sentía como que estaba quemándose por dentro…

El chico no podía reaccionar… lo que había comenzado con un tierno e inocente beso se estaba convirtiendo en una explosión de sentimientos. Tenía ganas de besarla toda la noche… no sólo en sus labios, sino también su cuello, sus ojos, su clavícula, su abdomen, todo su cuerpo… quería hacerla suya… pero no… tenía que detenerse… no podía seguir… porque sabía que ella tendría que marcharse algún día… y a lo mejor no tendría nunca más la oportunidad de estar así con ella… Sin embargo, por más que su mente no quisiera, su cuerpo no se detenía… Dentro de la poca cordura que le quedaba, logró pronunciar algunas palabras…

- Ru…kia… debemos… dete… nernos… un momento… - estaba sonrojado, pero dijo esto mirándola a los ojos – Rukia… primero debemos… conversar… antes… de seguir – estaba muy nervioso.

- Ichigo, ¿qué pasa?

- Es que… te quería preguntar… si estabas segura… - cada vez se le notaba más su vergüenza…

- ¡Tonto! – le dio un pequeño beso… - ¿Crees que te seguiría besando si no estuviera segura?

- Es que… tengo mie…

- ¿Miedo? ¿A qué?

Ichigo estaba muy rojo, no podía creer que le hubiera dicho eso…

- Bueno… no es a hacer eso… tu sabes… mi miedo es a… que te alejes de mi lado después… - miró a otro lado… los dos estaban sentados en la cama, sin mirarse.

- Ichigo – la mirada y la voz de Rukia eran tristes, puso una mano en su cara para que la mirara a los ojos – Te amo y no importa que después me tenga que ir a la Sociedad de Almas, porque volveré… Siempre encontraré la forma de volver… aunque tenga que romper todas las reglas, voy a volver contigo… porque te amo… además, tú también eres shinigami y puedes ir a verme… nos amamos y eso es lo que vale… Lo demás no importa… ni las leyes, ni nada… sólo tu amor…

Ichigo se sentía tonto ante las palabras de Rukia… ¿cómo podía tener miedo de no volver a verla? Si la amaba… iba a buscarla a donde sea para volver a verla…

- Te amo… no sabes cuanto… y no importa cómo, yo siempre estaré contigo… si te vas a la Sociedad de Almas, también iré… no me importa nada, sólo tu… - la volvió a besar con la misma pasión que antes.

Lentamente fue desabrochando los botones del pijama de Rukia mientras la besaba. Siguió con su cuello. Ella no quería quedarse atrás y comenzó a quitarle la polera a Ichigo. Luego contorneó cada músculo del chico con sus manos… La verdad, tenía que reconocer que le había venido bárbaro el ejercicio…

Cuando llegó al último botón, Ichigo comenzó a bajar con sus besos. Estaba nervioso y no sabía cómo actuar, pero se dejaba llevar por sus instintos… no estaba seguro de que a ella le gustara lo que hacía… pero, sin pensarlo, colocó una de sus manos en un pecho de la chica… ella abrió sus brazos, para darle más espacio, junto a un gemido que le hacía pensar que le había gustado… Siguió masajeando su pecho mientras ella volvió a subir sus manos a la espalda del chico y clavó sus uñas en ella.

Comenzaban a sentir el calor en aumento en sus cuerpos… sus pantalones estaban en el suelo, junto a su ropa interior. Se besaban furiosamente, ella estaba sobre él y lo llenaba de besos y de pequeñas mordidas en el cuello. Ichigo, con un rápido movimiento, tomó el control, colocándose encima de Rukia, mientras la besaba por dónde su boca caía, sintiendo que estaba lista para comenzar.

Estaban muy agitados y sentían que algo estaba por explotar dentro de ellos… Se besaban entre gemidos, mezclándose entre las sábanas de aquella cama que estaba presenciando con pequeñas rechinadas su desenfrenada y amorosa unión. El clímax estaba cerca y Rukia, al notarlo se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de Ichigo clavando sus uñas, mientras él no podía resistirse más a la tentación de llegar dentro de ella. Colocó su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de la chica y explotó en su interior.

Al tiempo, ambos aflojaron sus cuerpos, cansados. Ichigo se corrió a un lado y Rukia se apoyó sobre su pecho. Él le dio otro beso mientras le susurraba, algo cansado…

- Te amo… espero no haberte hecho daño… ¿estás bien?

- I… chigo… te amo… estoy bien – sonrió – no te preocupes… sólo fue al comienzo… te amo… y estoy feliz de que estemos aquí, los dos juntos… y nunca más nos volveremos a separar… - volvió a besarlo con ternura.

Los dos se quedaron dormidos, en paz, uno junto al otro… Por fin la lluvia de su interior se había ido para siempre, dejando tras de sí, un gran sol brillante…

**Gracias a todos por el apoyo y la buena onda!!**

**Próximo capítulo: Chappy**


	7. Chappy

**Aquí el último capítulo de esta linda historia! A disfrutarlo!**

_Chappy_

Se podían escuchar unos pajaritos anunciando que un nuevo día había comenzado. El sol brillaba, llenando de brillo aquel precioso paisaje de ensueño y unos rayos se colaban por la ventana. Ichigo abrió los ojos, molesto por el resplandor mientras se preguntaba si en verdad había pasado lo que cree que pasó… ¿Habría sido un sueño? Algo se movió a su lado y fue entonces cuando abrió sus ojos completamente, dedicándole una mirada a la persona que estaba a su lado, comprobando que no había sido un sueño… Sonrió felizmente, disfrutando de ver a Rukia dormir.

Cuando ella se despertó, encontró a su pelinaranja mirándola embobado. Lo vio a los ojos y también sonrió… Hasta que un molesto "bip" tuvo que arruinar el momento…

- Maldición… - dijo Ichigo por lo bajo – Malditos hollows…

- Ehm… - Rukia se dio vuelta y agarró el celular, que estaba sobre la mesita de luz – Rayos… me olvidé de desprogramar el despertador… - Ichigo la miró mal.

- Aprovechando que nos despertaste – se cruzó de brazos – podríamos levantarnos para ir a desayunar

- Buena idea – Rukia dejó el celular en la mesita y sonrió – porque realmente tengo hambre… - cambió su mirada a una seria y se cruzó de brazos, demostrando molestia - ¿No piensas decirme ni siquiera "buenos días"?

- Buenos días – dijo él de mala gana - ¿y mi beso de los buenos días?

- Deberías ser tú el que me lo diera después de despertar… ¿no te parece?

- ¿Tan temprano y ya quieres pelear? ¿Primero me despiertas con ese maldito celular haciéndome pensar que tendré que salir a perseguir hollows y ahora me dices que tendría que ser yo el que te de el beso de los buenos días…? serás…

- Me encanta sacarte de quicio – sacó la lengua con una mueca pícara – pero igual… - se acercó a Ichigo y lo besó con ternura - ¿Contento? – volvió a cruzarse de brazos – Ahí tienes tu beso

--

Después de desayunar, decidieron salir a dar un paseo. Los dos caminaban lentamente, tomados de la mano.

- Rukia… ¿qué te parece si vamos a…

- Ichigo, ven – no lo dejó terminar su pregunta ya que lo arrastró hasta una vidriera que le había llamado la atención. Se veía y hablaba como una niñita pequeña - ¡mira! – señalaba con el dedo un horrendo conejo de felpa - ¡Chappy!

La tienda era una de esas que venden todo sobre los personajes famosos entre las chicas… adornos, cuadernos, peluches, lápices, dibujos, etc. Ichigo miró con cara de asco y frunció más su ceño.

- No te lo voy a comprar

- ¿Y ese? – indicó un conejito un poco más pequeño que el otro.

- NO, no voy a comprarte ningún "Chappy" – le dijo imitando su tono ridículo.

- Entonces – se soltó bruscamente de la mano de él y lo miró con ojos fulminantes – no vuelvas a hablarme, ni a tomar mi mano ni nada de nada… no podrás tocarme de castigo… ¡Idiota! ¡Yo quiero ese Chappy! Si no me lo compras… ¡ya sabes lo que pasará! – usaba un tono infantil mezclado con bronca.

- ¡Rayos, Rukia! No hay remedio contigo y esa maldita obsesión con los conejos de mierda esos…

- Chappy – reprochó Rukia ante el insulto a sus "hermosos conejitos".

- No importa como se llamen… - la miró con los ojos achicados – te lo compraré… pero sólo el más pequeño… ¿escuchaste?... son muy caros…

- ¡Gracias, Ichi! – se abalanzó sobre él, dándole un gran y fuerte abrazo - ¡Te amo! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Eres muy lindo! – lo soltó – Ahora, entra en la tienda y cómprame a Chappy – ordenó con la voz más malévola que pudo.

- Está… bien… - si que daba miedo Rukia con su obsesión por ese ridículo conejo… Al ver la mirada amenazante de la chica, entró temeroso a la tienda a comprar el famoso Chappy.

- Toma – Ichigo le dio un paquete a Rukia, azul con un gran moño rojo. La felicidad en la cara de Rukia era tal que Ichigo no podía evitar sonreír… Ambos estaban felices de estar uno junto al otro, sin pensar en nada más que en ellos…

Al rato, después de caminar por algunas horas, recorriendo el lugar, riendo, matando algunos hollows, tomando helado y compartiendo todos esos increíbles momentos como una verdadera pareja, regresaron al hotel. Ese fin de semana iba a ser el más importante de toda su vida, porque confesaron su amor y pudieron arreglar todas las confusiones… Se habían dedicado a disfrutar de sus mini vacaciones y de estar juntos porque sabían que muy probablemente la paz no duraría mucho y que al otro día deberían regresar a cada y lo de siempre.

Entraron en la habitación, primero Rukia y luego Ichigo, que después de cerrar la puerta tomó por la muñeca a su novia, acercándola a su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué te parece si disfrutamos de nuestra última noche de paz y armonía? Porque no creo que en Karakura volvamos a tener una como esta… - sonreía pícaramente.

- Me parece que mi novio me salió un poco rapidito… - se reía… quería jugar un poco antes de acceder a lo que él le proponía, aunque, a decir verdad, quería volver a estar con él, a sentir su respiración, su cuerpo… a ser uno, como anoche…

- Y a mi novia le gusta hacerse rogar – la acercó más a su cuerpo y bajó su cabeza a la altura de la de Rukia. Podía sentir cómo se agitaba su respiración y cómo sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros.

Rukia, al sentir y ver cómo él se acercaba a su boca, cerró los ojos, esperando el ansiado contacto, pero después de un momento se da cuenta que se estaba tardando demasiado. Abrió los ojos y vio cómo los ámbar de él la observaban. Se sonrojó.

- Ves que aunque intentes negarlo, ansías mis besos… - se formó una sonrisa triunfadora en sus labios.

- Mentira – le sacó la lengua de forma infantil, mientras su sonrojo se hacía más fuerte. Después de todo era cierto que ansiaba que la besara… pero no soportaba que se burlara por eso…

Luego de un rato de pelear como niños, Ichigo no aguantó más y tomó el rostro de Rukia con las manos, obligándola a besarlo. Ambos esperaban ese beso y por eso lo estaban disfrutando a pleno. Comenzaron con tranquilidad, pero de a poco se fue tornando pasional.

Ichigo, tratando de no romper el beso, comenzó a empujar a Rukia, aproximándola a la cama. Al llegar, la recostó en ella con cuidado… y allí comenzaron otra vez a demostrarse lo que sentían el uno por el otro…

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya era de mañana… Debían regresar, mal que les pesara…

**Karakura**

Después del mejor fin de semana de sus vidas, regresaron a casa. Tendrían que volver a la rutina, pero ahora sabían que se amaban. Decidieron mantener todo en secreto por varias causas, y una de ellas era Isshin. Si él llegara a enterarse que eran novios, no los dejaría ni un momento en paz, los molestaría cada vez que pudiera… además que Ichigo quería ahorrarse el disgusto de soportar una charla "de padre a hijo"… ya que además de todo, Rukia vivía en la misma casa… y si no, interrumpiría a cada momento con sus sarcasmos y bromas, que sólo resultarían en más peleas…

- ¡Llegamos! – Ichigo gritó fuerte al entrar en la casa, seguido por Rukia. Casi lo agarra una de las patadas voladoras de Isshin, que por suerte logró esquivarla y así comenzaron con sus típicas peleas… La chica no le dio importancia y pasó de ellos, para ir directamente a saludar a Yuzu y Karin que miraban la escena aburridas.

Rukia subió a la que era su habitación, compartida con las hermanas de Ichigo. Dejó el bolso sobre la cama y sacó el Chappy, junto a una pequeña libreta y una lapicera de conejitos. Se sentó en el escritorio y escribió algo en una de las hojas. Luego la cortó y la doblo prolijamente, para luego amarrarla al cuello del Chappy.

Salió sigilosamente hacia la habitación de Ichigo, entró y dejó el conejito dentro del armario. Luego, bajó nuevamente las escaleras, para encontrarse con la vieja escena de la pelea a la hora de comer.

- Buenas noches – dijo Ichigo malhumorado. Sabía que no iba a poder dormirse, ya que extrañaría el cuerpo de su morena a su lado.

- Buenas noches – respondió Rukia con una sonrisa.

- Buenas noches – dijeron los demás al unísono.

Subió y cerró la puerta. Se sentó en la cama, se estiró y notó algo dentro del armario. Se acercó y tomó el ridículo conejito, y la nota en él.

"_Ichi: Te dejo a Chappy para que me lo cuides, así tendré una excusa cada noche para ir a visitarte… besos, nos vemos esta noche… Te amo, Rukia"_

Sonrió. Dejó el peluche en el armario, junto a la nota y se tiró en la cama… Al parecer, después de todo, no dormiría sin ella…


End file.
